


Devaneios Cintilantes

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Fate & Destiny, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by She (Harry Styles), M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, atencao nas tags por favor tem morte de personagem, bem eu achei fofinho só um tico doloroso, economize agua!, essa fanfic foi feita especialmente para aqueles que não tomam banho!, não sei se hurt comfort encaixa mas é isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Chanyeol sonha com alguém que ele nunca viu na vida. Com o passar do tempo, acaba se afeiçoando à imagem dos seus sonhos, preferindo viver um devaneio a vida real. Um dia, um estranho liga para o seu trabalho no escritório imobiliário de seus pais, solicitando falar diretamente com ele. Park só não esperava encontrar Kim Jongin, o rapaz dos seus sonhos, carregando alguns segredos, um pedido de ajuda e um charme encantador. Nesse meio tempo, ambos aprendem uma lição valiosa.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Devaneios Cintilantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjguccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/gifts).



> ✧. Oi, oi! Querida amiga secreta donnie, essa fanfic é para você! Bem, foi a minha primeira vez escrevendo angst, foi uma aventura boa, espero que fique do seu agrado. Escrevi com muito carinho, pois você merece tudo de bom no mundo! Fiquei feliz quando vi seu nome no sorteio, mas também foi uma responsabilidade e tanto escrever angst logo para a dona do gênero!!!! haha e eu sou boiola demais, então tem fluff e tem um pouco de comfort também, mas espero que tenha ficado bem equilibrado.  
> ✧. O plot foi inspirado na música She do Harry Styles porque essa música mexe muito comigo e eu simplesmente precisava escrever algo com ela, então resolvi juntar o útil ao agradável hihi. Como ela tem mesmo um toque de melacolia, achei que super combinaria. Ah, eu troquei "ela" para "ele" neste trecho citado na fanfic  
> ✧. Essa é a [ **playlist** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qtcRpsDLcKDqynw3tOcuo) de Devaneios Cintilantes  
>  **✧. Ah, a capa lindísima foi feita por Sefin. Muito obrigada por captar a essência da fic, ficou perfeita!!!! Você arrasa, Mo <3 **  
> ✧. Infelizmente teve um imprevisto e a fanfic não foi betada, mas eu revisei algumas vezes e espero que isso não prejudique a leitura :(  
> ♡

****

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

> _Ele vive em devaneios comigo_
> 
> _Ele é o primeiro que eu vejo e eu não sei_
> 
> _Eu não sei quem ele é_
> 
> _Ele_

✧✧✧

Uma névoa lilás, azul e rosa envolveu a sua silhueta, convidando-o para dançar. Seus braços fortes reluziam em dourado; o contorno dos músculos salpicado pela nuvem de cor fantasia. Ele parecia uma pintura em aquarela; a imagem de sua bela silhueta oscilando feito um espelho d’água, mas ele não estava parado, posando para uma pintura. Não. Ele estava se movimentando de maneira fluída e suave, como se fosse capaz de voar. Os olhos escuros fixados em um ponto fixo, a expressão cheia de concentração, enquanto ele se preparava para dar um giro. Depois outro, e outro, e outro. Os braços abrindo e fechando, cortando o ar e pegando impulso. A medida que acertava cada giro, um sorriso confiante tomou espaço em seu rosto. Ele estava nas pontas dos pés, não deixou o chão, mas Chanyeol tinha certeza que o havia visto voar feito um pássaro.

Quando encerrou a série de giros, soltou um arquejo e se deitou no chão. Usava apenas uma calça preta, o tronco estava desnudo e os pés, descalços. Os fios do seu cabelo tinham o mesmo tom escuro dos seus olhos e pingavam em suor, grudados à têmpora. Ele ficava lindo desse jeito: deitado, com a expressão leve no rosto; os olhos brilhando feito o céu noturno, a boca bem preenchida entreaberta, buscando por ar; o contorno da mandíbula quadrado e afiado. Chanyeol estava próximo do seu rosto, tão próximo que sentiu que poderia tocá-lo; mas, quando fez menção de esticar seu braço, nada aconteceu. O outro continuava buscando por ar, o olhando intensamente, como se enxergasse através dele. 

Tentou novamente se mexer, mas a imagem ficou escura, e Chanyeol acordou.

✧✧✧

Chanyeol acordou com a imagem _dele_ em sua mente. Ele. O rapaz dos seus sonhos. Dessa vez, ele estava dançando em um palco escuro, cheio de névoa colorida; na outra, ele estava lendo um livro; na semana passada, ele estava sentado de frente ao computador, digitando ferozmente enquanto bebericava uma xícara de café. O cenário era variado, a única constante era _ele_. Park já havia decorado cada traço do outro, o nuance dos seus olhos, as suas expressões mais usadas, a maneira como ele se movimentava. No entanto, mesmo depois de sonhar com ele por três anos, nunca escutara sua voz ou pudera tocá-lo.

Não sabia seu nome, de onde era, o que fazia, nada disso. Mesmo assim, se perdia em pensamentos durante o dia pensando nele, e à noite podia contemplá-lo no mundo onírico. Parecia a sua própria versão do paraíso na Terra. Estava completamente encantado por aquele rapaz, se pudesse escolher, preferiria passar mais tempo com ele em seus sonhos do que vivendo sua realidade monótona.

Às vezes questionava se era possível nutrir sentimentos por alguém que ele nunca viu na vida. Tinha apenas pedaços de informações, pedaços de cenários distribuídos no sonho, e, mesmo assim, parecia o bastante para criar um laço. O bastante para sentir a dor latejar em seu interior, a frustração por sua realidade não ser aquela, por acordar e não tê-lo nos braços.

Experimentou algo semelhante a isso quando tinha um sonho muito bom, tão bom que se agarrava a ele até os últimos segundos, mas, por fim, acordava sozinho, em seu quarto grande — que, assim como a casa dos pais, parecia sempre vazio, sem ninguém — , a percepção de que não foi real chicoteava seu peito. Porém, durante esses três anos, o sentimento ficou mais intenso e a dor também. Acordar sempre era a parte mais difícil: levantar da cama, deparar-se com seu apartamento vazio; os compromissos do dia no escritório eram sempre um balde de água fria, o despertando daquele sentimento bom que o acompanhara durante toda a noite, ameaçado apagar a imagem _dele_ de sua mente.

De maneira mecânica, se arrumou para o trabalho e pegou o metrô. Foi o caminho todo até o escritório da imobiliária do seus pais ainda sentindo o resquício do sonho na ponta dos dedos. Olhou com atenção dentro do vagão, depois escaneou cada pessoa na rua à procura daquele rosto, mas, novamente, aquela busca parecia em vão.

Questionava se ele era mesmo real. Ou se existia apenas em sua mente. Se contasse isso para alguém, o aconselhariam a buscar ajuda; mas ele não queria se livrar daquela imagem. Não o considerava um problema. O único problema era não o ter encontrado até então.

— Quer café, Park? — perguntou Junmyeon, seu colega de trabalho que ficava na cabine ao lado dele. — Você está com aquela cara de quem dormiu demais.

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes e pareceu notar o local onde estava: estava em pé, de frente para sua mesa, o computador desligado e a maleta em mãos. Nem havia reparado que tinha chegado no escritório, estava quase sendo sugado para o devaneio até seu colega o chamar.

— Sim, sim — disse, dando tapinhas em sua própria bochecha; precisava acordar. — Vou pegar um pouco.

— Pois é — incentivou Junmyeon, tirando os óculos de armação preta do rosto para limpar as lentes com um pano. — Seus pais vão aparecer por aqui hoje, temos reunião, lembra? Acho que eles não vão gostar de te ver assim.

Chanyeol suspirou cansado. Tinha esquecido da reunião!

— Valeu, cara. — Forçou um sorriso, ligou o computador, deixou a maleta sobre alguns contratos imobiliários e foi em direção a pequena cozinha.

O escritório era um grande retângulo minimamente decorado em cinza e preto, com diversos cubículos distribuídos no centro onde ficavam as mesas de trabalho de todos os funcionários. No corredor do fundo, ficava a sala de reunião e, do outro lado, o escritório dos seus pais. Eles eram um casal poderoso no ramo imobiliário em Seoul. O nome Park era bastante conhecido, e o Sr. e a Sra. Park queriam que o filho desse continuidade ao legado da família.

Na verdade, Chanyeol não possuía nenhuma proximidade com a área, mas acabou preso no escritório desde que saiu do ensino médio e não tinha perspectiva de mudança. Era um emprego bom e estável, mas aquilo não alimentava sua alma. Não o deixava com brilho nos olhos que nem vira naquele rapaz de seus sonhos sempre que ele dançava ou escrevia.

Novamente, sua mente voltou a _ele_.

Seguindo o corredor estreito iluminado com luzes LED, Chanyeol chegou até a máquina de café e serviu-se de uma xícara fumegante. Aquele seria um longo dia, precisaria manter _ele_ longe de seus pensamentos, pelo menos até encerrar o expediente. Antes disso, permitiu relembrar os traços marcantes _dele_ antes de se jogar na rotina de trabalho.

Olhos escuros, lábios perfeitamente esculpidos; o cabelo bagunçado levemente, os fios na altura da testa; e, novamente, Chanyeol estava sendo levado ao seu paraíso particular.

✧✧✧

Na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol acordou, irrompendo em um soluço e uma confusão de lágrimas que molhavam sua bochecha, deixando sua camisa branca de algodão encharcada. Mais um soluço escapou, seguido de outro, as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, e ele juntou as duas mãos, segurando a própria testa como se temesse desmoronar.

A dor, a frustração e o desespero formaram um nó em sua garganta, tão grosso que parecia lhe tirar o ar. _Por que?_ , ele se perguntava mentalmente, _por que preciso continuar me castigando desse jeito? Desejando algo que não posso ter._

Havia dias nos quais o Park acreditava que os sonhos com o rapaz se tratava de uma punição, uma maldição. Aquela manhã era um desses dias na qual o sentimento de deleite provocado pelo sonho era intenso demais, tanto que era acompanhado de uma dor igualmente profunda quando sono se esvaía junto com a noite. O cenário que viu era perfeito: _Ele_ , deitado junto a si em uma cama grande, lhe dando um sorriso misterioso, transmitindo o sentimento de conforto, segurança e pertencimento que Chanyeol tanto sentia falta. No sonho, Chanyeol trabalhava como produtor musical, chegara depois de um dia no estúdio e encontrara alguém em casa — _Ele_ — , o recebendo com aquele sorriso de aquecer o coração.

Chanyeol chorou mais forte, passou a mão pelos cabelos e buscou por ar. Apenas queria aquilo, queria viver aquela realidade: trabalhar com o que gostava, ser amado, se sentir desejado por alguém. Por que tinha que viver uma vida que não queria? Preso no escritório dos pais, sufocando seu sonho de trabalhar no ramo da música para fazer a vontade da família. Não tinha tempo para conhecer gente nova, havia perdido o contato com os amigos há anos, e nem sabia como retomar. Em dias como aquele, queria continuar fingindo que levava a vida sonhada, queria muito, mas não era possível se enganar daquele jeito.

Deixou escapar um grito frustrado, passou a mão pelo rosto, em uma tentativa de secá-lo. Respirou fundo, depois soltou. Inspirou, expirou, inspirou e expirou. Em um impulso, levantou meio cambaleando e foi em direção ao banheiro. Mesmo com a confusão em seu peito, a dor quase tangível, seu expediente começava em uma hora, não podia se atrasar.

✧✧✧

— Tem um rapaz no telefone querendo falar com você — disse Junmyeon, virando sua cadeira em direção a mesa de Chanyeol. — Vou passar a ligação, certo?

Chanyeol pausou a música que tocava em seus fones de ouvido e assentiu para o colega.

— Quem é?

— Não sei, cara. Só pediu para falar com você, parece ser urgente, não quis perguntar. Vai, atende logo.

Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas, observando o número desconhecido piscando em seu ramal. Será que era mais um cliente chato? Ou era um funcionário dos seus pais lhe cobrando alguma coisa? Será que tinha esquecido de algum prazo importante?

Tomou um gole de café e atendeu a ligação na terceira chamada.

— Imobiliária Park e Associados, bom dia?

— Park Chanyeol? Você é Park Chanyeol, certo?

Surpreendido pela pergunta abrupta, Chanyeol ponderou antes de responder.

— Isso, ele mesmo… Com quem eu falo? — Usava seu tom de atendente.

— Meu Deus, ainda bem que te encontrei. Olha, preciso da sua ajuda, é algo sério, só você pode me ajudar. A gente pode conversar em um lugar mais privado?

Um desconhecido pedindo para conversar em um lugar privado, _que coisa mais estranha_. Chanyeol desconfiou que ele estivesse prestes a dar um golpe, pediria dinheiro ou montaria um sequestro.

— Qual o seu nome mesmo?

— Ah, é verdade, achei que você já soubesse.

_Por que eu deveria saber?_

Aquela situação estava deixando Chanyeol desconfortável, se o rapaz não se identificasse, ele desligaria na cara dele.

— Meu nome é Kim Jongin, você pode me encontrar no estúdio de dança da rua 9? É urgente. O prédio está um pouco abandonado, mas o aluguel está pago, então você pode entrar que eu estarei lá, certo?!

— Oi?

Era muita informação de uma vez só, mas, quanto mais o outro falava, Chanyeol achava a voz um pouco familiar. Seria algum amigo de infância? Não, ele só teve dois amigos na infância: Baekhyun e Sehun. Nenhum Kim Jongin. Nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz em toda sua vida. Era mesmo um total estranho pedindo para se encontrar em um local duvidoso.

— Você está me escutando? Por favor, Chanyeol, eu não tenho mais ninguém.

Sempre fora um coração mole, acabava ajudando os outros, colocando os problemas dos amigos em primeiro lugar e esquecendo dos próprios. Diversas vezes sofreu por causa desse seu jeito, mas não podia evitar, simplesmente não conseguia dizer não. Nem mesmo para um estranho. Bem, nem tão estranho assim, pelo visto o outro o conhecia o bastante para saber seu nome, sobrenome e local de trabalho.

— É sobre o que?

O silêncio do outro lado da linha pairou por longos segundos.

— É sobre… a minha vida… ou o que sobrou dela… Olha, pessoalmente eu te conto, não posso falar muito por telefone. Então te vejo no horário do seu almoço lá no estúdio. Vou deixar a porta destrancada. Mantenha isso em segredo, por favor.

— Eu não sei se posso…

Kim Jongin encerrou a chamada, deixando Chanyeol olhando para o telefone branco da empresa em sua mão como se esperasse uma resposta. Não recebeu nada além do som da linha telefônica.

Junmyeon se aproximou de sua mesa, ávido por matar sua curiosidade.

— Quem era? Descobriu o que ele queria?

— Bem, na verdade, não sei direito.

✧✧✧

Chanyeol compartilhou sua localização em tempo real com Junmyeon e pediu para o amigo monitorá-lo pelo aplicativo do celular. Não contou o motivo por trás de todo esse cuidado, mas o amigo prontificou-se a ajudá-lo. Estava no prédio desgastado da rua 9, era uma espécie de galeria com diversas salas. Na placa da frente, visualizou uma legenda com o nome de cada sala e o seu respectivo andar. _Estúdio de Dança Exo, primeiro andar._

Sentindo o nervosismo correndo suas veias, Chanyeol respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem e adentrou ao prédio. O corredor empoeirado possuía uma escada nos fundos e, à direita, tinha uma porta entreaberta.

Com cautela, Chanyeol se aproximou. Suas mãos estavam gélidas segurando firmemente a porta, e o rangido do metal se arrastando no chão denunciou sua presença. O rapaz misterioso que estava no canto da sala se virou abruptamente, e, quando seus olhos se encontraram, o ar escapou de Chanyeol, sugado violentamente. Sua visão turvou-se um pouco, precisou piscar diversas vezes para se situar enquanto mil imagens surgiam em sua mente; memórias tecidas pela noite, seus devaneios favoritos. Os lampejos de cada sonho que tivera nos últimos três anos vieram de uma vez só, estava afundando em uma onda de sentimentos. Como em um ato de misericórdia, _ele_ sorriu e se aproximou, devolvendo a Chanyeol todo o ar que estava em falta em seus pulmões e fazendo suas mãos apertaram mais ainda a porta do estúdio.

— Ah, Chanyeol! Que bom que você veio, sabia que você não me deixaria na mão.

A voz dele era quente e viscosa, feito mel. Seus pensamentos se desfizeram em questões de segundos ao focar no som que tanto implorou para escutar durante todos esses anos: a voz _dele_. A forma como seu nome escapava por aqueles lábios era surreal. Todo aquele momento era inacreditável. Parecia estar preso em mais um sonho. Dessa vez, ele faria questão de não acordar.

— Não vai entrar? Juro que sou inofensivo, sério, eu nem tenho como matar uma formiga.

Chanyeol estava congelado na porta, apoiando-se fortemente ali como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

— Você… — disse, sua voz soou rouca. — Você é _ele_ . É. É _ele_.

— Sou Kim Jongin, não lembra?! Te falei meu nome na ligação mais cedo. — Chegou até a entrada da sala, perto o suficiente para Chanyeol perder o fôlego novamente ao analisá-lo; era extremamente mais bonito ainda do que fora em seus sonhos. — Acho que falei rápido demais, né?! Aí você esqueceu, mas não tem problema. E eu agradeço muito pela sua ajuda, sério, não posso contar com mais ninguém.

O rapaz dos seus sonhos estava ali, falando tão rápido que as palavras nem eram absorvidas por ele. Estava sentindo o coração prestes a sair do peito. Imaginou por muitos anos o que faria se encontrasse com ele pessoalmente: se correria para abraçá-lo, se ele também sonhava com o Park, se de alguma forma eles estavam conectados… Tinha imaginado vários cenários, nenhum deles parecia com esse momento estranho, no qual não conseguia nem proferir uma sentença com clareza.

— Por que você me chamou? — Chanyeol fez a pergunta errada, na verdade, ele queria muito perguntar se o outro compartilhava dos devaneios. Se ele também tinha se afeiçoado pelo rapaz que aparecia em seus sonhos. 

— Bem… — Jongin jogou para trás os fios pretos que cobriam sua testa. Seus olhos se conectaram e o sentimento de familiaridade preencheu Chanyeol. Ele não era um estranho, mas, ainda sim, era um mistério. — Aconteceu... umas coisas… Coisas horríveis comigo. Não posso te contar exatamente o que é, e eu preciso de ajuda. Estava escrevendo um livro, um livro sobre dança lírica e contemporânea, na verdade ele já está terminado, mas eu não consegui enviar para o meu agente literário. 

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, mas já tinha soltado a porta e estava parado de frente para o grande espelho de dança. Observava Jongin — ainda era difícil assimilar que ele tinha um nome, e que estava bem na sua frente, mas estava tentando ao máximo — andar em círculos pelo piso de linóleo. Seus movimentos eram graciosos naturalmente, tinha a postura de bailarino, o queixo erguido e os ombros para fora. Quase se distraiu e esqueceu do ponto principal: ainda não tinha ideia do que diabos o rapaz queria que ele fizesse.

— Ah, e é segredo! — acrescentou. — Não pode contar a ninguém que a gente se viu, nem falar meu nome por aí, nada, nadinha, certo?!

— Mas que porra…

— Eu sei, eu sei, isso é estranho pra caralho, mas você tem que entender, eu não tenho outra escolha.

Chanyeol não sabia realmente o que pensar, ou como agir nessa situação. Quanto mais Jongin falava, mais confuso ficava. Também estava difícil se concentrar nas palavras dele quando todo seu corpo parecia entrar em estado de ebulição, borbulhando com diversas lembranças de quando eles estavam juntos no mundo onírico.

— E você quer minha ajuda para que? — murmurou.

Era estranho olhá-lo tão de perto. Parecia um ser celestial, se olhasse bem, ele até estava envolto por um _brilho_ …

— Eu não posso ir até a cidade e entregar o arquivo final, mas você pode, certo?! É simples. Juro que é só entregar um envelope e acabou. Tudo resolvido.

— Por que não pode? Você o quê? Está fugindo da polícia? Olha, eu não consigo… — Chanyeol fechou os olhos, no momento era tão difícil; seus devaneios estavam fortemente entrelaçados com a realidade. Estava um pouco tonto também. Respirou fundo, quando abriu os olhos e tornou a falar, tinha um tom de voz mais controlado. — Você não, não se lembra? Não se lembra de mim?

Jongin tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. Parecia estar se divertindo com a reação do outro. Ele passou novamente a mão pelos fios pretos e o encarou com seus olhos escuros.

— Claro que eu lembro. É difícil esquecer o rosto da pessoa que ocupou todos os meus sonhos, sabe?

Chanyeol perdeu o ar, mais uma vez, e estava ficando frustrado consigo mesmo por todas aquelas reações inconvenientes: as mãos geladas, o coração acelerado, a falta de ar. Esses sintomas o acompanharam durante toda sua vida, mas, naquele momento pareciam ter voltado com tudo. _O que estava acontecendo?_

— Você também me viu? — perguntou. Seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro, Chanyeol não lembrava de ter encarado alguém por tanto tempo assim. Era um pouco desconcertante, a intensidade daquele olhar era avassaladora. — E como você soube meu nome? Como me encontrou? E por que veio só agora? Meu Deus...Eu não tinha ideia, eu, eu te procurei em cada rosto de Seoul.

Jongin deu uma risadinha, e o som fez Chanyeol se acalmar um pouco.

— Queria ter te encontrado antes… — confessou, mas logo voltou ao assunto principal. — Então, você confia em mim agora? Pode me ajudar?

Ponderou por alguns instantes, e o seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, um lembrete da vida real. Como pôde esquecer? Seu horário de almoço acabaria em poucos minutos, precisava voltar ao escritório, tinha uma rotina a seguir, não podia ficar à disposição de Jongin; apesar de querer esquecer tudo e continuar ouvindo-o por horas a fio.

Park bagunçou os fios castanhos, passou a mão pela calça social e respirou fundo. Aquilo seria difícil. Como poderia dizer não para aqueles olhos tão encantadores?

— Tenho que voltar para o trabalho — articulou. — Não tenho muito tempo livre durante a semana, na verdade. Não sei como isso pode funcionar.

— Eu espero pela sua folga então — garantiu. — Não tenho mesmo o que fazer, ou outra alternativa.

— Por que você fala assim? Não é só um livro?

Jongin negou com a cabeça em resposta, seus olhos desceram para o chão. Ele parecia abalado, e Park quis se desculpar por ter dito algo errado.

— É a coisa mais importante no momento. Não tenho como te explicar. — Deu um sorriso forçado e mudou de assunto. — Mas, me fala, você faz o quê mesmo? Trabalha no escritório?

Chanyeol não gostava muito de falar sobre seu emprego, afinal, era apenas uma obrigação, uma coisa que ele tinha que fazer. Contou isso para Jongin, falou também que trabalhava na imobiliária dos pais, estava fazendo aquilo para continuar o legado da família e todo esse discurso que escutou desde pequeno.

— Mas então você não faz o que gosta? Qual o sentido nisso?

— Bem, não tem que ter um sentido, eu só estou fazendo o que devia fazer.

— Não, Chanyeol, não é para ser assim. — Jongin o olhava com intensidade, parecia querer reforçar suas palavras. — O que você realmente quer fazer? O que te deixa feliz? Realizado?

A resposta veio rapidamente, não era preciso pensar duas vezes:

— Música — confessou. Estava novamente preso no olhar de Jongin, sentia que podia lhe contar tudo, se sentia confortável para falar seus desejos trancados. — Eu amo fazer música. No início começou como um hobby, até hoje continuo produzindo, sei tocar alguns instrumentos também, mas não tenho muito tempo para me dedicar, sabe como é? — Jongin assentiu, incentivando-o a continuar. — Cada dia fico mais cansado, como se o emprego sugasse todas minhas energias e no final do dia não tenho tempo para nada. Nem para fazer o que gosto. 

Chanyeol desabafou pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e a percepção daquilo o assustou. Tinha mesmo contado tudo isso tão fácil assim? Será que estava sob efeito de hipnose?

— Sei como é. — Jongin tocou os ombros de Park levemente, uma tentativa de confortá-lo. O toque fez Chanyeol arregalar os olhos. — Antes de me dedicar totalmente à dança, eu tinha uns empregos para me manter. Já fui babá, e nem me olhe assim, eu levo jeito com crianças, mas acabo deixando elas fazerem o que querem comigo. — Riu e o outro o acompanhou. — Bem, já fui garçom num restaurante italiano, já fui caixa de supermercado. Muita coisa, mas eu nunca me senti completo, entende?

E como Chanyeol entendia! Ele fazia suas obrigações e não sentia absolutamente nada de bom. Não ficava feliz por ter conseguido fechar contrato com um cliente, não se sentia motivado a continuar melhorando em seu cargo de gerente de vendas. Pelo contrário, levantar todo dia para ir ao trabalho parecia uma tortura.

— Ah, mas você tem que voltar para lá, né? — Jongin recolheu sua mão e ofereceu um sorriso de canto para Chanyeol. — Não vou mais tomar seu tempo. Mas, espere, me passe seu número para gente combinar como vai ser a entrega da versão final.

Chanyeol nem percebeu que todo o seu horário de almoço já tinha acabado, chegaria atrasado no escritório, mais uma vez, o que alimentaria o discurso de seu pai sobre como ele não levava os negócios da família a sério. Livrando-se desses pensamentos, tentou se concentrar em passar o número certo para Jongin. Eles se despediram com um sorriso meio sem jeito, ambos sem saber se deveriam apertar as mãos, se abraçar ou apenas acenar com a cabeça.

Quando Chanyeol estava a caminho de voltar para o escritório, leu a mensagem do amigo.

**Junmyeon:** Eai? Está vivo? Quer que eu chame a polícia? Deu tudo certo?

Riu da preocupação do amigo, e riu dele mesmo por ter achado que Jongin era uma espécie de golpista quando, na verdade, ele era apenas o rapaz dos seus sonhos, literalmente dos seus sonhos, pedindo ajuda. Não sabia qual das duas constatações era mais estranha, mas o encontro o tinha deixado com uma sensação boa no peito.

**Chanyeol:** Deu tudo certo. Não se preocupe. Preciso manter segredo, então não vou poder alimentar seu espírito fofoqueiro. Só vou dizer que encontrei alguém especial, estive procurando por ele por muito tempo. 

✧✧✧

Naquele dia, voltou ao trabalho com o coração inquieto no peito e a mente revivendo cada detalhe do encontro com ele. Se fosse pensar de maneira racional, toda a situação era ilógica: sonhara com o mesmo rapaz por três anos, depois, subitamente, ele apareceu em sua vida implorando por ajuda. Como se não bastasse, Jongin — repetia o nome mentalmente para gravá-lo, mesmo sabendo que já estava intrínseco em seu ser — também sonhava com ele, até mesmo foi capaz de encontrá-lo. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido, mas Chanyeol estava cansado de viver de forma estrita, seguindo regras impostas a si mesmo. Então, quando seu devaneio cruzou com a realidade, largou o lado racional; preferiu se entregar a tudo que sentia.

Prosseguiu em silêncio até o final do expediente, estava ali, trabalhando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava. A névoa entre o real e o imaginário o envolvia, e ele não queria mais viver a sua realidade. Assim como o restante da semana até seu dia de folga, Chanyeol se comportou como um robô no trabalho e sonhou com Jongin à noite.

Em um dia específico, na quinta-feira daquela semana, ele foi transportado em seus sonhos para um cenário que fez seu coração doer e o ar fugir de seus pulmões. Viu Jongin preso entre as ferragens de um carro destroçado, sua cabeça estava sobre o volante, o vidro, estilhaçado; era possível ver apenas um corte profundo na testa, escorrendo sangue pela lateral do seu rosto. Chanyeol podia sentir a dor dele, algo queimava e se retorcia em seu interior. Tentou se mexer, tentou gritar, mas não conseguia se mover; preso como um telespectador naquele acidente. Estava devastado, com a respiração difícil. Irrompeu em um choro estridente, arquejando por ar enquanto as lágrimas escorriam quente pelo seu rosto. O choro ficou cada vez mais forte, tão forte que Chanyeol acordou com os ombros tremendo, encolhido na cama e molhando o travesseiro com suas lágrimas.

Arquejou, soluçou, buscou por ar, tentando se controlar, mas aquele sentimento era sufocante, devastador. A imagem de Jongin ferido e sozinho daquele jeito, deixado para trás, rondava sua mente e doía tanto, tanto. Depois de alguns minutos, quando conseguiu conter o choro, esticou a mão pela mesa de canto e pegou seu celular. Tinha os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas remanescentes quando buscou o nome dele em seus contatos e fez a chamada. Eram quatro da manhã, provavelmente Jongin não atenderia ao telefone, mas Chanyeol precisava ligar. Não conseguia parar de se preocupar, seu coração estava despedaçado no peito, a dor era tão real, era tangível.

— Alô?

— Jongin… Oh, Deus, ainda bem… — Chanyeol voltou a chorar.

— Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Ei, o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? 

— Eu fiquei tão preocupado, Jongin, tão preocupado, foi horrível. — disse entre soluços.

— O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem agora, certo? Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Eu vi você. Eu sonhei com você… Era um acidente de carro, eu… Você estava lá, machucado, sozinho. Ninguém veio te socorrer, eu nem conseguia me mover para ajudar. Foi horrível, Jongin.

Recebeu um longo silêncio do outro lado da linha. Desabafou e chorou mais um pouco. Jongin continuou em silêncio, talvez esperasse que Chanyeol se recuperasse para falar mais.

— Mas foi só um sonho, né? — Forçou uma risada. Naquele momento pensou em como estava sendo bobo, ligando para o outro no meio da noite daquela forma. — Quer dizer, um pesadelo. Você está bem, não é?

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, então Jongin disse com a voz pesarosa:

— É, foi um pesadelo, Chanyeol.

Novamente, o silêncio entre eles perdurou. Chanyeol já tinha parado de chorar, sua respiração estava voltando ao normal e o sono ameaçava invadi-lo novamente.

— Certo. É, me desculpe por ter te ligado tão tarde. Eu, eu só queria saber se você estava bem.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas — Seu tom de voz era macio, suave. — Pode me ligar quando quiser.

Eles se despediram, e Chanyeol voltou para a cama. Enxugou o rosto no lençol, virou o lado do travesseiro e tentou dormir novamente. A voz suave de Jongin foi o suficiente para apaziguar seus temores, e, ele não teve mais nenhum sonho naquela noite.

✧✧✧

No sábado, Chanyeol se encontrou com Jongin no estúdio de dança. Era seu dia de folga, mas ele não via como gastá-lo de outra maneira, senão na companhia do outro. Os sonhos ficaram mais intensos depois da primeira vez na qual eles se encontraram. Eram tão reais que Chanyeol às vezes tinha dificuldade em separar o que realmente tinha acontecido do que era apenas um devaneio.

Fez o caminho pelo corredor empoeirado, encontrando a porta do Estúdio EXO aberta. Aquela galeria parecia inativa, Chanyeol reparou. As outras salas estavam sempre trancadas, as janelas fechadas, o chão coberto por uma camada cinza de poeira. Quando chegou, abriu a porta com cuidado, mas ele fez um rangido do mesmo jeito. Jongin, que estava usando uma camisa social branca, calça jeans skinny preta e de pés descalços, se virou, deixando a barra de ballet para trás, e cumprimentou Chanyeol com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— Quanto tempo, hein? — Jongin se aproximou da porta, segurando a mão de Chanyeol e o incentivando para entrar. — Não tenho uma mesinha, mas a gente pode sentar no chão mesmo, só está um pouco empoeirado, espero que você não tenha alergia. O dono do prédio é bem negligente — Deu uma risadinha.

— Não, não tenho alergia, está tudo bem.

Eles se sentaram no meio da sala, Chanyeol olhou rapidamente para o reflexo deles dois no grande espelho da parede depois se concentrou em desfazer sua mochila.

Durante a semana, eles conversaram mais vezes por ligação, pois Chanyeol inventava qualquer desculpa para escutar aquela voz novamente, e Jongin parecia sempre disponível, não importava o horário. Dizia que estava de folga depois que terminara de escrever o livro. Ao contrário da madrugada de quinta, as conversas deles sempre eram divertidas, Jongin falava bastante, compartilhava histórias engraçadas de sua vida com ele, e Chanyeol se empolgava com qualquer assunto.

— Trouxe seu notebook? — Jongin perguntou.

— Claro — assentiu Chanyeol, tirando o notebook da mochila junto com o carregador. — Também trouxe algo para gente comer e bastante café, acho que vamos precisar.

Os olhos escuros de Jongin brilharam ao ver uma embalagem da cafeteria mais famosa do bairro.

— Nossa, como eu estava com saudades da comida deles! É a minha favorita.

Chanyeol sorriu ao ver a animação do outro. 

— E eu trouxe café preto porque não sabia se você gostava de outro jeito… Nos sonhos só vejo você bebendo isso, então…

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Jongin riu. — Você acertou.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, apenas compartilhando um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Os olhos de Jongin cintilavam, pareciam até mesmo mágicos. Chanyeol estava fascinado por cada detalhe dele.

— Então vamos trabalhar? — disse Jongin, dando uma piscadinha e desviando o olhar para o notebook. Ele mesmo tinha trazido alguns livros e seu caderno de escrita consigo. — Preciso acessar minha nuvem para pegar o arquivo original do livro e dar uma conferida. Você me ajuda?

— Claro.

Jongin tinha pedido para Chanyeol trazer seu notebook, dizendo que o dele havia quebrado e que ele não tinha a quem recorrer. Chanyeol não questionou, imaginou que o rapaz pudesse estar passando por uma fase difícil, financeiramente falando, e se dispôs a ajudá-lo.

— Eu nem acredito que terminei esse livro. — Jongin deu um riso soprado. — Sério, passei quase dois meses escrevendo, mais três pesquisando. 

— É sobre o que?

— É sobre dança lírica e contemporânea, mas não é só sobre as técnicas e a história das duas danças, na verdade, é sobre como compor uma narrativa com elas e com as expressões. — Jongin explicava com um brilho nos olhos característico de alguém que falava sobre algo que amava. — Todo bailarino tem que contar uma história através da dança, seus movimentos, suas expressões, tudo isso tem que passar sentimento para o público. Tem que atingir desde a primeira fileira da plateia até a última.

Chanyeol o observava, admirado pela maneira como ele falava com propriedade e tinha paixão pelo tópico. Por um segundo, pensou que poderia ser ele falando sobre música, mas ultimamente não tinha tempo e energia para nada, o escritório imobiliário ocupava e sugava toda sua vida.

— Então eu me interessei em escrever sobre isso, analisando os melhores dançarinos, as técnicas deles, também coloquei um pouco da minha experiência, entrevistei algumas pessoas… Foi uma trabalho longo. — Jongin terminou de falar, olhando para baixo. Seu tom de voz, antes tão animado, estava dotado de uma certa melancolia.

Chanyeol havia percebido que Jongin tinha picos de animação, nos quais parecia tão radiante e feliz, como se mergulhasse em seu próprio mundo; porém, também tinha momentos onde a percepção da realidade o açoitava, trazendo-o de volta para o normal. Nesses momentos, seu olhar perdia o brilho e sua voz ficava mais frágil.

— Está tudo bem?

Jongin o olhou, surpreso, depois fingiu uma expressão alegre, com um sorriso brilhante, mas de olhos opacos.

— Sim, sim, claro. Só fico um pouco… — Parou para encontrar a palavra certa. — Emocionado? Talvez? Quando falo sobre isso. É… — Respirou fundo e criou coragem. — Esse é o meu último trabalho.

— Entendi… — Chanyeol não havia entendido de fato, mas ficou com medo de perguntar mais e ser invasivo. Claramente era difícil para Jongin, e mesmo assim ele já tinha falado bastante.

— Então, já está tudo pronto? — Chanyeol tentou mudar de assunto.

Jongin estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas e o notebook sobre o colo. Enquanto estava concentrado na tela, seu cabelo escuro cobria boa parte dos seus olhos, como uma cortina espessa.

— Na verdade… — Jongin ponderou por alguns segundos, checando o próprio arquivo, depois olhou para Chanyeol, jogando o cabelo para trás. — Eu preciso de uma segunda opinião sobre o livro… — Ele continuou olhando para o outro, o pedido implícito em seu olhar. — Antes de mandar para o agente.

Chanyeol assentiu, um pouco confuso, mas incentivando-o para continuar.

— Você poderia ler? A gente poderia revisar o livro juntos, o que acha?

— Eu não entendo bem sobre dança… — Riu, coçando a nuca. — Mas posso ajudar, a gente pode continuar se encontrando para ler juntos e fazer as alterações finais. — Na verdade, queria mesmo era uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com ele. Demorou tanto para finalmente encontrar a pessoa dos seus sonhos, queria prolongar seus encontros até que se tornassem mais próximos.

O rosto do bailarino se iluminou, dessa vez, um sorriso genuíno pintou seus lábios.

— Ótimo! É uma boa, você leu a minha mente!

Eles trocaram mais um olhar demorado, quase como se não pudessem evitar manter o contato visual. Quando eles se olhavam desse jeito, o silêncio que preenchia o cômodo era confortável, eles se perdiam na imensidão do outro. Como se pudessem mergulhar em uma realidade alternativa, lembravam dos sonhos que tiveram, das cenas que gostariam de reproduzir e pareciam sugados pelos devaneios. Por isso, nem perceberam que se passaram bons minutos daquele jeito.

Jongin era lindo, irrevogavelmente lindo, e Chanyeol poderia encará-lo por horas a fio que não se cansaria. Pelo contrário, a presença do outro era o que alegrava os seus dias monótonos e extremamente exaustivos. Não confessou isso, mas esperou que de alguma forma tivesse conseguido converter essas palavras em seu olhar. Jongin também tinha muitas palavras não ditas, mas era melhor assim por enquanto.

Chanyeol coçou a nuca novamente, e Jongin lhe deu um pequeno sorriso de canto antes de voltar a se concentrar na tela. Sua camisa social branca tinha os primeiros botões abertos, e Chanyeol pôde ter o vislumbre de algumas tatuagens.

— Mas e aí? Como foi escrever um livro? — perguntou Chanyeol. — Nossa, se eu tiver te enchendo de perguntas pode me falar, foi mal.

— Não se preocupe, mas eu vou acabar tagarelando sem parar. — Os dois riram. — E, nossa, foi complicado no início porque eu dou aula e treino bastante, aí tive que reorganizar minha agenda. Acabava acordando cedo para escrever, passava o dia dando aula e treinava sozinho aqui no estúdio até de madrugada.

— Caramba, como você conseguiu? Agora está pegando um pouco mais leve?

Jongin deu um riso soprado, os olhos ainda no notebook.

— É, vamos dizer que sim.

Jongin terminou de ajeitar o arquivo, mas queria continuar conversando com Chanyeol antes que eles fossem ler juntos, então falou:

— Sabe o que é interessante? — Chanyeol fez que não, incentivando-o a continuar. — Mesmo quando eu estava extremamente cansado, esgotado, eu sempre sonhava com você. — Ao falar isso, um sorriso de canto surgiu. Jongin tinha um olhar doce destinado ao outro, como se ficasse feliz apenas em mencionar os sonhos.

— Eu também. — disse com a voz baixa. — Mas o que você via?

Jongin deixou o notebook no chão ao seu lado e analisou Chanyeol por alguns minutos. Ele estava sentado com jeans claros e uma camisa de botão listrada, parecia mais à vontade do que da última vez, quando estava engravatado. Seu cabelo curto formava um topete bagunçado e seus olhos grandes estavam concentrados em cada movimento do bailarino. Ele fazia um biquinho com os lábios, Jongin percebeu, quando estava com a expressão concentrada. Riu com essa percepção e respondeu a pergunta:

— Eu vi muitos cenários, vi você no escritório, inclusive foi assim que te achei, vi você em um apartamento, eu gostava de pensar que era nosso apartamento… — Bagunçou o próprio cabelo. — Sei lá, você sempre me passava uma sensação de conforto, às vezes você tocava um pouco de violão ou piano, mas eu nunca consegui ouvir a sua voz ou tocar em você.

Chanyeol sentia as bochechas aquecendo, fingiu que todo seu interior não estava agitado com a revelação. Seu coração doía por não ter vivido esses momentos de fato, ao mesmo tempo que estava confortado por também ser uma fonte de segurança para o outro. Tinha um impulso em si, um desejo irremediável de tomar Jongin nos braços e aproveitar todo o tempo perdido, mas eles ainda estavam se conhecendo; por mais que se encontrassem no mundo onírico há anos.

— É, eu também te via assim, em pequenos recortes do seu dia e não conseguia te ouvir ou tocar... — Parou um pouco, então criou coragem para continuar. — Era frustrante acordar e perceber que você não estava ali.

A última frase continha uma dor real, que Jongin compartilhava. Agora eles pareciam tão perto do que sempre sonharam, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Pensando nisso, se arrastou no chão até ficar sentado de frente para o outro. Chanyeol acompanhava cada movimento seu, mas não sabia se deveria se mexer também.

— Aqui. — Jongin ofereceu sua mão para Chanyeol, que hesitou por um segundo, mas uniu suas palmas. — Estou aqui agora, pelo menos nesse momento. — Pegou a mão do Park e levou até a própria bochecha, inclinando a cabeça contra a palma.

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, assimilando os pequenos pontinhos de luz que irrompiam em seu interior. A pele de Jongin era macia, assim como ele imaginava. Com o polegar, acariciou a maçã da bochecha, sem evitar o próprio sorriso que preencheu seu rosto. Dessa vez, Jongin usou a mão livre para tocar a covinha na bochecha do outro, e ambos deram risadinhas. Estavam envoltos, tão presos nesse momento que esqueceram do motivo principal da visita. 

Chanyeol desceu o olhar até a boca de Jongin, que fez o mesmo, e ambos estavam se aproximando. Quando seus lábios deslizaram um sobre o outro, não souberam dizer quem cessou a distância primeiro. A sensação de euforia compartilhada espantou qualquer pensamento, enquanto eles se beijavam com delicadeza, desfrutando o momento que ambos tanto esperaram. Suspiraram entre o beijo, que foi aprofundado, mas mantinha o ritmo lento, como se pudesse durar uma eternidade.

O arquivo do livro continuou ali, aberto e intocado no notebook, enquanto eles aproveitaram simplesmente a companhia um do outro no estúdio de ballet empoeirado e maltratado pelo tempo. Conversaram sobre todo e qualquer assunto, assim como se beijaram como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Na verdade, eles não tinham.

✧✧✧

Uma semana se passou entre novos sonhos, ligações no meio da noite e histórias compartilhadas. Os beijos viram o tópico dos sonhos, ambos transbordavam em desejos até mesmo no mundo onírico; o subconsciente estava responsável por dar vida a todas as vontades secretas. Chanyeol acordava com o corpo formigando, quente e a respiração ofegante. De início, censurou-se por ter imaginado tais cenas: eles dividindo um sofá pequeno, com as pernas enroscadas e as bocas coladas; as mãos explorando com cuidado, descobrindo como arrancar suspiros e murmúrios um do outro; o doce viciante do beijo, o calor dos seus corpos, a sensação avassaladora e, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante, familiar. Era como se eles se conhecessem há décadas; não semanas, ou anos.

Chanyeol acabou revelando alguns desses sonhos para Jongin em suas ligações noturnas quando estava cedendo ao sono depois de um dia cansativo no escritório.

— Você pode me contar qualquer coisa — Jongin garantiu do outro lado da linha, tomado por curiosidade. — Não precisa ter vergonha.

Chanyeol riu, bagunçando o próprio cabelo. Estava deitado em sua cama, vestindo seu pijama de flanela, os fios ainda um pouco úmidos por causa do banho. Sua voz saiu um pouco rouca quando ele começou:

— A gente estava na minha cama… — Parou, lembrando da cena e sentindo um calor na boca do estômago. — Era, tipo, de madrugada, você acordou de um sonho ruim e a gente se beijou por muito, muito tempo. — Deu uma risadinha fraca. Podia sentir o gosto do beijo, estava doido para reencontrá-lo, mas tinha que esperar até o final de semana. — Pareço um adolescente falando desse jeito, não é?!

— Nada disso. Eu também tive sonhos parecidos.

— Você teve? Me conta algum?

— Hm… Acho melhor não, eles não acabaram muito bem, não quero estragar sua noite com tristeza.

— Como assim? Você teve sonhos ruins com a gente?

— Está vendo? Você já está se preocupando. Desculpe, não deveria ter trazido essa conversa. Por que você não conta mais do seu sonho? A gente estava em sua cama, hmmm, fiquei com inveja do meu “eu” do sonho. Isso faz sentido?

Jongin conseguiu mudar de assunto, pois Chanyeol tinha o mesmo pensamento.

— Sim, isso faz sentido demais. Às vezes, acho que é injusto a gente ter vivido (posso falar assim?) tantas coisas no sonho e ter se encontrado só agora. Parece que não há um equilíbrio entre esse mundo e o nosso mundo.

— Ah, Chanyeol… — Jongin suspirou do outro lado da linha, o chiado fez cócegas no ouvido do Park. — Você é tão inocente, acho adorável, mas a vida não é justa, nem um pouco. Mesmo assim, acho que os sonhos são uma forma de nos conectar?! Tipo, foi através deles que eu te achei quando mais precisava. Então, acho que talvez tudo seja parte do plano.

Chanyeol escutou tudo em silêncio, assimilando o tom pesaroso na voz de Jongin. Não entendia a melancolia que o abatia repentinamente, mas deixou passar.

— Um plano?

— Sim, um plano do destino.

Eles trocaram risadinhas, depois continuaram falando besteira até Chanyeol pegar no sono.

[...]

Depois da visita nem tão produtiva, ficou decidido que eles se encontrariam no apartamento de Chanyeol, onde é mais confortável e tem uma mesinha na qual eles poderiam trabalhar juntos. Naquele sábado, Jongin estava usando as mesmas roupas da última vez: camisa de botão branca, jeans preto, a diferença é que agora estava calçado. Chanyeol não escutou nenhum carro se aproximando e se questionou como o rapaz tinha chegado ali, mas ao vê-lo na porta de sua casa, com um sorriso tão largo, acabou perdendo a fala.

Jongin não esperou por um convite, entrou, olhou em volta e se jogou no sofá como se já fosse da casa.

— Ei, seu apê é legal — Jongin disse, se espreguiçando no sofá, o tecido da sua camisa levantou um pouco, expondo os músculos do bailarino. — É bem mais organizado do que o meu. — Riu, tentando deixar o clima mais leve. Chanyeol ainda estava um pouco atordoado, mudo.

— Você acha? — conseguiu responder. Deixou de analisar o bailarino para arrumar a mesa com o notebook. Trouxe da cozinha uma jarra de café colocou uma jarra de café e duas xícaras gigantes.

Os olhos de Jongin seguiram os seus movimentos e logo ele se sentou à mesa da sala, servindo-se e acessando o arquivo. Foi acompanhado pelo dono da casa, então, sem mais demora, estavam lado a lado na mesa lendo o livro de Jongin. A tarefa ocorreu de forma silenciosa, apenas uma playlist de música clássica preenchia o ambiente, pois era assim que ambos gostavam de trabalhar. Durante horas, avançaram nos capítulos, fizeram algumas anotações do que remover e acrescentar, tudo em conjunto, em uma sintonia impressionante. Apenas quando Chanyeol reclamou de dor nas costas por ter ficado sentado por muito tempo, eles resolveram dar uma pausa, deitando no sofá.

— É bem mais rápido revisar quando é com outra pessoa — Jongin disse, se aproximando de Chanyeol para usar seu ombro como almofada no sofá. — Já estamos na metade do livro, assim a gente termina logo, logo.

Novamente, o tom de voz dele caiu à medida que falava, como se estivesse percebendo algo que não o fazia feliz.

— Você escreve muito bem — Chanyeol o elogiou, com a voz baixa, um pouco hesitante. — É por isso que é tão fácil ler, é até divertido.

Jongin riu levemente, o som indo de encontro ao peito de Chanyeol. Naquela posição, podia escutar os batimentos do outro, achou isso tão fascinante que ficou em silêncio apenas apreciando a cadência.

— Ei, eu pensei em uma coisa… — o bailarino quebrou o silêncio, virando-se para o outro. — Posso escutar alguma música sua? É aqui que você produz, não é?

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, e Jongin riu da reação.

— O que foi?

— Nunca mostro minhas músicas para ninguém, você quer mesmo ouvir?

— Se você quiser me mostrar, sim. 

Chanyeol ponderou por alguns segundos, fazendo um bico involuntário enquanto ponderava. Então Jongin se esticou e deixou um selinho ali, fazendo o outro piscar e voltar a realidade. Ele deu uma risadinha e retribuiu o beijo, sentindo os lábios do bailarino junto ao seu de forma singela.

— Tá bom, tá bom, mas se tiver muito ruim, você não precisa ouvir até o final. — Recebeu um empurrão de leve do outro, mas o guiou até o seu estúdio improvisado no corredor, que também era o seu quarto.

Chanyeol estava sentado em sua cadeira, ligando os equipamentos e a caixinha de som. Jongin olhou em volta, poderia sentar na cama, mas escolheu o colo do outro, que ficou surpreso, mas logo o segurou pela cintura e não conseguiu conter o sorriso bobo no rosto. Para ele, ainda era surreal que Jongin estivesse ali, que pudesse senti-lo, tocá-lo. Depois de ajeitar tudo, escolheu sua composição favorita: Devaneios cintilantes. Ele tinha feito esse instrumental inspirado nos sonhos com Jongin, mas não revelou essa informação ainda. Deixou o solo de guitarra acompanhado com a bateria suave e ritmada preencher o cômodo. Era uma melodia gostosa, um pouco melancólica e imersiva. Era apenas o instrumental, mas Jongin se sentiu tocado pela música, como se conseguisse compreender toda a trajetória. Chanyeol o observava balançando a cabeça levemente, como um bailarino que era, seu corpo se conectava com a música, querendo interpretá-la. Sua mente visualizava uma sequência de passos. Se o quarto não fosse tão pequeno, executaria a coreografia que tinha acabado de criar ali mesmo.

Depois que a música terminou, Jongin se virou para Chanyeol, segurando seu rosto com suas mãos. Jongin tinha os olhos marejados e um sorriso de canto. Chanyeol estava prestes a perguntar se tinha gostado da música, mas foi silenciado por um beijo lento e cheio de emoções. Parecia até mesmo um beijo de despedida, como em uma cena de um filme.

— É tão lindo, Chanyeol — Jongin disse, depois que se afastou, acariciando a maçã do seu rosto. Viu os olhos grandes e nublados dele o olharam com surpresa. — É realmente muito lindo, você é tão talentoso. Queria que o mundo todo pudesse ouvir suas músicas. Não pensa em compartilhar?

Bem, pensar, pensar, ele pensava; mas era só isso que fazia. Continuava produzindo sozinho e guardando tudo para ele mesmo. Acabava sendo sugado pela rotina do escritório e deixando de lado a música.

— Não tenho tempo para isso, tenho que trabalhar no escritório — murmurou, apenas de mencionar o trabalho, o cansaço preenchia sua voz. — Não é como se eu pudesse ter os dois, sabe?! Nem estou conseguindo mais criar nada, sempre estou cansado demais.

Jongin o observou com um pesar no olhar, depois criou coragem e disse:

— Chanyeol, a vida é tão curta, tão curta. Não vale a pena passar tanto tempo fazendo o que não gosta, o que não preenche sua alma. No final, quando você olhar para trás, não quero que se arrependa. — _Como eu me arrependi_ , mas essa última frase ficou presa em sua garganta.

Chanyeol sentiu o efeito daquelas palavras, reverberando em si, causando um furacão de sensações. E, por um momento, ele teve coragem o suficiente para se imaginar vivendo a vida que queria, não a vida programada para si. Até chegou a montar um plano, poderia trabalhar por mais alguns meses, juntar mais dinheiro e começar a investir na sua carreira de produtor. Retomar contatos com o pessoal da faculdade e começar a divulgar seu trabalho. Aquilo parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

— Vou pensar sobre isso, eu juro.

Jongin deu um sorriso triste e deitou a cabeça no pescoço de Chanyeol, respirando seu perfume frutado. Lá estava ele, melancólico novamente; mas continuaram ali, juntos no quarto de Chanyeol, enquanto outra música preencheu o ambiente. Era confortável tê-lo junto a si, mesmo que não compartilhassem mais nem uma palavra.

✧✧✧

Duas semanas depois, eles já tinham terminado de revisar o livro e Jongin finalmente tinha a versão final para enviar ao seu agente literário. De maneira gradual, eles acabaram tornando-se inseparáveis, como um casal de longa data. Possuíam uma conexão surreal, dividiam suas preocupações, suas felicidades e seus melhores momentos juntos. Chanyeol contou para Junmyeon, seu colega de trabalho, o seu novo plano de investir na sua carreira como produtor musical e ele o apoiou. Ainda não tinha conversado com seus pais, mas estava mais confiante a cada dia que passava. Renovado por uma onda de esperança e coragem. Estava tudo se iluminando com a esperança de que a vida poderia ser maravilhosa e ele poderia viver seu sonho, especialmente junto com Jongin.

Naquela tarde de sábado, Chanyeol estava encarregado de dirigir até o outro lado da cidade para deixar o manuscrito de Jongin na porta do seu agente. O bailarino tinha dito que ele só precisava deixar o livro lá, tocar a campainha e sair. Garantiu ser melhor assim pois o agente estava furioso por Jongin não ter cumprido o prazo combinado entre eles e a editora. O prédio ficava na esquina da rua, a sala da agência era no térreo, e o corredor estreito estava vazio. Fez o que foi dito, deixou uma cópia física do manuscrito e a digital, armazenada em um pendrive, perto da porta, tocou a campainha e saiu correndo, de volta para a rua, andando até a estação de metrô.

Quando voltou para casa, mandou mensagem para o bailarino e aproveitou o tempo livre para produzir em seu estúdio. Agora tinha incluído em sua rotina trabalhar pelo menos uma vez na semana em suas músicas. Apenas de ter voltado a produzir, já se sentia mais leve, como se estivesse se livrando de um peso nas costas.

Extremamente concentrado, nem percebeu quando já era tarde da noite. Naquele período de tempo, fez uma nova música, estava empolgado para mostrar a Jongin, como sempre fazia, mas esse ainda não o havia respondido.

Tentou ligar, mas, pela primeira vez, a chamada caiu na caixa postal: “O número que você ligou está fora de área ou desligado”. Teve um pressentimento ruim, um gosto amargo na boca, pois Jongin sempre o atendia em questão de segundos. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Chanyeol resolveu dar um tempo para o outro, tomou banho, comeu qualquer coisa que tinha na geladeira e foi dormir, esperando assim encontrar Jongin em seus sonhos.

Mas, naquela noite, apenas a escuridão ocupou seus sonhos; nada de névoas coloridas e cintilantes; nada de sorriso largos, cabelos escuros e mandíbula afiada; não viu músculos bem definidos cortando o ar enquanto dançava. Nenhum rastro de Jongin.

✧✧✧

Na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol acordou desolado, sentindo um vazio perturbador dentro de si. As manhãs de domingo sempre eram melancólicas de certa forma, era o dia da semana no qual ficava mais reflexivo e sozinho, bem, isso antes de conhecer Jongin. Depois que eles começaram a se encontrar, o sábado e o domingo foram transformados nos melhores dia da semana, pois era quando podia desfrutar da sua companhia e produzir suas músicas. Tinha tudo que precisava, porém, nesse domingo em especial, parecia que tinha voltado à estaca zero. O dia estava opaco, seus pensamentos rodavam em disparadas na mente, o sentimento de aflição efervescia em seu âmago. Talvez acordou com o pé esquerdo, talvez tenha sido apenas um dia ruim, pensou em voltar a dormir e tentar reiniciar tudo; mas decidiu pegar seu celular na mesa do lado para ver se Jongin tinha dado sinal de vida.

Para piorar, não havia nenhuma resposta, nenhuma notificação, nenhum recado na caixa postal. A sensação de aflição veio novamente, mais forte dessa vez, sentiu as mãos geladas, a respiração ficando mais difícil. Divagou, tentando pensar em diversos motivos para a falta de resposta do outro, um deles foi que Jongin precisava de um tempo e Chanyeol estava reagindo de maneira exagerada. 

Sustentou esse argumento por um tempo, levantou-se, fez sua higiene pessoal, foi até a cozinha, forçou-se a comer uma refeição e ficou ali, sentado na mesa, sozinho, com o cotovelo sobre a mesa e a cabeça apoiada na mão. Logo, diversos pensamentos surgiram, e ele não aguentou mais ficar na indecisão, ficar sem saber, especulando. Não fazia bem para sua ansiedade, sentia que estava prestes a ser corroído pelo sentimento.

Decidido, pegou seus pertences, colocou um sobretudo sobre a roupa e decidiu ir até a agência onde deixaram o manuscrito no dia anterior. O caminho demorou uma hora, nesse meio tempo, tentou se distrair ouvindo música em seus fones, mas a mania antiga retornou: procurou por Jongin em cada rosto no metrô e na rua. Mas a resposta foi a mesma: não encontrou-o ali, em meio a multidão. Mesmo que seus traços estivessem tão vívidos em sua mente que era capaz projetá-lo em sua frente, não passava apenas disso: uma projeção, um desejo. Ele não estava ali.

Desceu no ponto, andou rapidamente até o prédio da esquina, entrou na agência e ponderou um pouco antes de tocar a campainha. Olhou para a porta de madeira pintada de branco, para o letreiro que dizia “Agência El Dorado”, bateu os pés no chão, respirou fundo e apertou o botão. 

Escutou uma voz ao fundo, reclamando de algo, depois a porta foi aberta. O rapaz não parecia ser muito mais velho do que ele, deveria ter 29 ou 30 anos, usava um undercut, o cabelo jogado para trás, uma calça jeans e uma camisa de gola alta preta. 

— Bom dia, olha, já encerramos o período de submissão de originais e não aceitamos fora de época, então, sinto muito, fique ligado nas redes sociais da agenda para saber quando vai ser o próximo. — O estranho estava quase fechando a porta, tinha um semblante cansado, como se não aguentasse mais repetir a mesma coisa.

— Não, não — Chanyeol gritou, desesperado, segurando a porta branca com as duas mãos. — Não sou escritor, não vim para isso, por favor, me deixe entrar.

O rapaz o olhou por alguns segundos, ponderando, analisando-o dos pés a cabeça. Então Chanyeol teve uma ideia:

— Sou, sou representante de Kim Jongin. — disse, tentando soar firme.

A expressão do estranho foi de surpresa, para pena. Ele lhe deu um sorriso triste e abriu passagem para ele entrar.

A agência era um cubículo, semelhante ao escritório de imobiliário dos Park, a diferença era que tinha uma mesa de reunião redonda logo na entrada, as cabines com os computadores ficavam ao fundo. O ambiente era bem decorado, com quadros, plantas, cores vibrantes equilibradas com tons pastéis.

— O que te trouxe aqui? — perguntou o mais velho, sentando de frente para ele na mesa. — Ah, meu nome é Zhang Yixing.

Chanyeol se apresentou, disse que esteve no prédio ontem e entregou o manuscrito final. Quando mencionou o manuscrito, o sr. Zhang o interrompeu.

— Ah, então foi você! Toda a equipe ficou se questionando como esse manuscrito apareceu do nada. A gente já tinha desistido de publicar depois da morte do Kim Jongin, mas agora acho que devemos fazer isso em memória a ele. Obrigado por ter trazido.

O rapaz falava rápido demais, ou o mundo de Chanyeol que parecia estar girando em câmera lenta? Ele continuou falando e falando, sem parar, sobre o procedimento de publicação, direitos autorais, contrato, mas a mente de Chanyeol estava vazia, apenas uma frase girava e girava ali: “... morte de Jongin”. Sentiu o peito afundar, a respiração falhar e as mãos, antes geladas, agora estavam trêmulas. Piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos ardiam como se tivessem sido cozinhados em cloro. Queria perguntar se tinha escutado certo, se aquele Jongin era o seu Jongin. O Jongin dos seus sonhos. Não era possível, certo? Não poderia ser, ele esteve em sua companhia por um mês, foi um período tão intenso que pareceu anos. 

O sr. Zhang finalmente parou de falar quando viu as lágrimas do Park caindo livremente pelo seu rosto, sem fim. Apenas nesse momento foi capaz de perceber a situação, ficou com a boca aberta sem saber o que dizer, abriu e fechou, depois falou novamente:

— Quer um pouco de água? Sei que é um assunto delicado, mas ele morreu tem dois meses, tem muita papelada para resolver, pensei que você veio aqui justamente para isso. 

— Dois meses? — Chanyeol deixou escapar junto com um soluço, e chorou ruidosamente. O sr. Zhang levantou em um pulo, servindo um copo com água para ele e procurando um pacote de lenços. — Ele morreu tem dois meses?

A matemática não estava certa. Jongin esteve com ele nesse último mês, ele não poderia ter morrido antes disso. Chanyeol não tinha forças para proferir todos seus questionamentos, tinha afundado na cadeira e se rendido ao choro. Naquele momento, se apegou às imagens vividas em seus sonhos com Jongin, aos seus encontros, se apegou a cada detalhe, dizendo a si mesmo que tudo foi real. Foi real.

Queria se desligar do mundo e voltar para seus encontros oníricos, queria conversar com ele no meio da noite até cair no sono, queria sua voz doce e quente para confortá-lo, assegurá-lo de que tudo estava bem, mas não estava.

Subitamente, as memórias foram se encaixando: o tom melancólico de Jongin, como ele falava sobre a vida ser curta, enfatizava que aquele era o último trabalho dele, que o Park deveria manter segredo sobre seus encontros e não mencionar ele a ninguém. O cômodo girou, a visão de Chanyeol ficou turva enquanto ele se sentia perder o chão. Escutou o próprio soluço, a crise de choro, os ruídos sofridos que saíam de sua boca; mas aquilo estava distante, ele estava distante de tudo, como se olhasse para as coisas de longe, feito um espectador.

— Foi tão repentino, imagino que seja difícil mesmo para se recuperar. Não tem problema em chorar, Park — A voz do sr. Zhang estava o rodeando ao longe, mesmo ele estando bem na sua frente. — O acidente foi devastador. Eu até me culpo, sabe?! Porque eu insistia que ele deveria dar um tempo da academia, mas ele não parava de trabalhar, escrevia de manhã, dava aulas à tarde e à noite, depois ensaiava até de madrugada. — Nesse ponto, Chanyeol começou a prestar atenção a enxurrada que saía da boca do sr. Zhang, ainda chorando copiosamente. — O corpo dele ia cobrar todo esse esforço, eu sabia, todo mundo falava, mas ele era teimoso, insistia em continuar nesse ritmo louco, não pediu extensão de prazo. Sinto que deveria ter feito mais, como agente, eu deveria ter ajudado.

— Como... — A voz de Chanyeol saiu um sussurro. — Como… aconteceu? — Não sabia como arranjou forças para dizer, mas proferir a palavra “morte” parecia impossível, impronunciável.

— Você não soube? — O sr. Zhang estava verdadeiramente confuso. — Bem, ele dormiu no volante, enquanto voltava para casa e bateu em um ônibus. O carro ficou destruído, ele ainda estava sem cinto, morreu na hora, mas ninguém no ônibus se machucou.

Então, a cena formou-se na mente de Chanyeol de maneira vívida. Aquele pesadelo que tivera semanas atrás, do qual acordou chorando e ligou para Jongin no meio da madrugada. Os flashes passavam em sua mente como se ele mesmo tivesse presenciado o acidente. Viu o vidro quebrado, o carro em pedaços, Jongin preso entre os ferros… Piscou fortemente, tentando se livrar dessas imagens, não, não era possível. Não podia ser. Estava alucinando? Aquela conversa era real mesmo? Será que era apenas mais um pesadelo?

Mas a dor que Chanyeol sentia era real demais para cogitar se tratar de um sonho ruim. De alguma maneira, aquela era a sua realidade. Uma realidade sem Jongin, e que doía respirar. Uma realidade sem sonhos, uma realidade indesejada, injusta e opaca. Preferia imergir nos sonhos cintilantes com Jongin, preferia se encontrar com ele no mundo onírico, mas aquilo não era mais uma opção.

Viu-se forçado a acordar para um mundo onde Jongin não mais existia.

✧✧✧

Na semana seguinte, Chanyeol enfrentou um emaranhado de emoções: dor, raiva, negação, tristeza; sentiu-se enganado, não sabia no que acreditar, não sabia o que fazer para esses sentimentos irem embora. Já tinha chorado tanto durante esses dias, durante o expediente de trabalho, em seu quarto, no metrô; chorou tanto que, no sábado, sua fonte de lágrimas parecia ter cessado. Junmyeon estranhou o comportamento dele e tentou ajudar, confortando-o, chamando-o para sair, pediu para que ele não ficassem sozinho em casa no seu dia de folga, mas Chanyeol negou o convite. Já seus pais só perceberam quando seu desempenho no escritório decaiu. Não se importou com o sermão que recebeu, esperava mesmo que fosse demitido daquele escritório maldito que nunca deveria ter entrado em primeiro lugar.

De noite, tinha medo de dormir e sonhar com Jongin, porque não podia suportar a frustração de vê-lo ali; assim como tinha medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo, nem que fosse em sonho. Os sentimentos eram conflitantes, ele não conseguia distinguir o nó em seu interior. Doía lembrar de Jongin, mas, em alguns momentos, deixava um suspiro, e um sorriso ameaçava pintar seus lábios quando era transportado para os momentos que eles compartilharam.

Muita coisa não tinha explicação desde o início: por que sonhava com aquele rapaz por tantos anos? Se Jongin tinha morrido, como eles se encontraram e se aproximaram tanto nesse último mês? Chanyeol repassava esses questionamentos com frequência, pesquisou sobre sonhos, encontrou um blog duvidoso sobre almas destinadas à reencarnação. O conteúdo era extenso, havia diversos relatos semelhantes à situação dele com Jongin; mas, em certo momento, não tinha mais forças para tentar solucioná-los. Desistiu de dar sentido a aparição e partida repentina de Jongin, pois, se ele sabia disso tudo e não tinha lhe contado, não tinha ao menos se despedido propriamente, não valia mais a pena insistir.

Por um momento, sentado em sua mesa de computador no quarto escuro, Chanyeol esbarrou com a pasta dos arquivos de Jongin e sentiu seu coração afundar no peito. Será que foi usado? Usado por uma espécie de espectro, de alma penada de aparência bastante substancial, para conseguir entregar o manuscrito?

Respirando fundo, decidiu clicar na pasta, foi um impulso, um ato impensado. Abriu a pasta, encontrou o esboço do livro, o arquivo revisado, a versão final, outra páginas de fotos e documentos. Subitamente, prendeu a respiração quando viu uma pasta destinada para si: “Para Park Chanyeol”.

Respirava com dificuldade, passando o cursor do mouse sobre a pasta, mas sem clicar. Não sabia se estava pronto para o conteúdo, nem mesmo tinha ideia do que seria. Talvez uma carta? Uma explicação? Um adeus?

Chanyeol batucou os pés no piso gelado, hesitando por longos segundos antes de clicar finalmente na pasta. Encontrou um arquivo em formato de pdf intitulado “Ele”. Simplesmente o pronome “ele”. A data de modificação coincidia com o dia no qual ele saiu para entregar a versão final do livro de Jongin para o agente literário, então, deduziu que de alguma forma o bailarino tinha feito tudo enquanto ele estava fora. Esboçou a premissa de um sorriso, pensando que ele não o tinha abandonado sem explicações.

Seu coração batia fora de ritmo, rápido demais, seu interior estava tomado por mais sensações do que antes: nervosismo, expectativa, esperança. Talvez, Jongin o tivesse deixado algo no qual ele pudesse se agarrar, pudesse obter o encerramento que tanto precisava para se reerguer. Com a intenção de encerrar os diversos questionamentos, clicou no arquivo. Parecia um ebook, tinha o nome do autor Kim Jongin na capa e o título. Na página seguinte, encontrou a dedicatória. Nesse momento, percebeu que a sua fonte de lágrimas não havia cessado afinal.

“Para Park Chanyeol,

meus sonhos mais felizes sempre serão com você.”

As lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente pelo rosto e pingava em seu colo, mas Chanyeol estava focado demais na tela para limpá-las; preso no último resquício de Jongin.

Depois, encontrou a nota do autor:

_“Chanyeol, não posso imaginar como você deve estar se sentindo nesse momento. Espero que encontre esse arquivo a tempo e que ele consiga tranquilizar o seu coração. Quero te explicar tudo, tudo mesmo, por isso decidi te entregar esse livro. Eu não te contei algumas coisas, me desculpe por isso, mas eu realmente não tinha como evitar, era o nosso destino, não poderia interferir._

_Bem, eu sonhava com você todos os dias desde três anos atrás. E, assim que acordava, eu escrevia cada sonho, como um diário de sonhos. Fiz isso inicialmente para tentar pegar inspiração para criar novas narrativas na coreografia, mas, com o tempo, foi uma forma de prolongar nossos momentos juntos e reunir pistas sobre sua identidade. Eu queria tanto te encontrar, queria mesmo te conhecer e passar um tempo com você. Porém, a vida aconteceu, eu acabei preso no trabalho, depois, com um passar de olhos, não estava mais aqui. Por um momento, tive a oportunidade de ficar no mundo onírico, apareci para você com mais frequência em seus sonhos, de forma mais vívida, esperando que esse contato fosse o suficiente para solucionar a mágoa da minha alma e que eu pudesse ir para outro plano. Mas não foi o suficiente, Chanyeol._

_Então descobri, depois de tanto perguntar no mundo onírico, a história de almas destinadas. Você sabia que nossa história não começou nessa vida? Não consegui localizar todos os antepassados, mas nossa alma está destinada a se reencontrar em cada reencarnação. Nem sei se você acredita nisso, eu mesmo não acreditava até presenciar tudo. Assim, consegui descer à Terra, pelos menos por um curto tempo, para me encontrar com você e libertar a minha alma. O manuscrito foi uma desculpa para poder me aproximar de você, sinto muito, mas eu estava realmente desesperado para te encontrar._

_Você é melhor do que nos meus sonhos, você é uma pessoa boa, com o coração grande e cheio de amor. Sempre disposto a se sacrificar pelos outros, a colocar a felicidade alheia sobre a sua, mas quero te pedir uma coisa, Chanyeol: Viva a sua vida por você, da maneira que você sempre quis, não como você “tem que” viver. Sei que essa mudança vai ser difícil, mas eu acredito em você. Sei que vai conquistar seus sonhos, sei que vai encantar o mundo com a sua música. E, no fundo, você também sabe disso._

_Eu te amo, Park Chanyeol. Sempre te amei, e na próxima vida, espero que possamos passar mais tempo juntos para poder dizer isso pessoalmente. Obrigada por ter me dado os melhores momentos, e, se você permitir, estou disposto a retribuir, aparecendo nos seus sonhos. Sei que no momento você deve estar se sentindo tão confuso, então resolvi te dar um tempo. É muita coisa para assimilar, eu sei. Mas se você quiser me encontrar novamente, já sabe em qual lugar._

_Nunca cheguei de fato a te contar meus sonhos, então fique com esse compilado. Espero que goste.”_

Nesse ponto, Chanyeol tinha a visão turva pelas lágrimas, sempre que piscava mais algumas escorriam, como se fossem uma fonte infinita. No entanto, seu peito parecia mais tranquilo, ler a mensagem de Jongin deu início ao processo de cura da ferida que tanto ardia. Estava longe da cicatrização completa, ele sabia, aquele era um processo lento, mas tinha uma centelha de esperança e, agora, se agarrava a ela com toda sua vida.

Como foi dito, o restante do arquivo continha os sonhos que Jongin tivera, organizados por ordem cronológica. Alguns foram mais curtos, como uma anotação rápida ou apenas cenas soltas; outros mais longos e detalhados. Em algum momento da noite, Chanyeol havia parado de chorar, suas costas estavam doloridas de ter ficado na mesma posição por tantas horas e seus olhos ardiam por causa do brilho do computador. Estava preso, completamente imerso nos relatos de Jongin. Era estranho no início, se enxergar da maneira que o outro enxergava; ver o que eles poderiam ter sido juntos, ver vislumbres de suas vidas passadas e do futuro. 

Parou na metade do livro, dando-se conta de que preferia guardar um pouco os relatos para prolongar aquela sensação quente em seu peito, aproveitando o conforto oferecido pelas palavras. Ainda doía e era frustrante não tê-lo, mas, agora que compreendia o destino deles, a dor começava a dar lugar para a esperança. A esperança de que se encontrariam novamente. Desligando o computador, se jogou na cama e se cobriu completamente com as cobertas. Mesmo com os olhos fechados podia visualizar as letras do arquivo, podia ver as cenas narradas, se misturando com suas próprias lembranças. Também podia escutar a voz de Jongin, quente e suave, em sua mente.

E, naquela noite, Chanyeol sonhou com cabelos pretos, olhos intensos, um sorriso brilhante e músculos reluzindo em dourado. Naquela noite, Chanyeol sonhou com ele.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧. Ai, essa fanfic foi uma jornada para mim. Aprendi muito, me surpreendi positivamente escrevendo, a escrita fluiu bastante, mas também senti que a carga emocional me puxou um pouco, cansou um pouco também. Mas eu amei escrever, amei ter a oportunidade de explorar algo novo e fiz pensando que deveria dar o meu melhor nessa fic já que ela é um presente para a ilustríssima Donnie!  
>  **✧. Agradecimentos**  
>  Deixo aqui meu obrigada às ademirs (Kao e Joy) lindíssimas do Pokésecret por terem tido essa ideia e organizado algo tão lindo. Me sinto acolhida no nosso grupo, é muito bom poder ter essa troca, esse apoio.
> 
> Obrigada minha amiga julis (jules) por ter me escutado falando sobre esse plot e ter me incentivado quando eu quase surtei achando que não ia entregar a tempo.
> 
> E obrigada Joyzinha pelo feedback no check-in que deixou meu coração quentinho e cheio de amor!!!!  
> Para quem chegou até aqui, obrigada por ter lido! Vou adorar saber o que você achou nos comentários. ♡  
> — lemona — [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
